femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Giselle (Wizards of Waverly Place: The Movie)
Giselle (Jennifer Alden) is a villainess from the 2009 movie Wizards of Waverly Place: The Movie. She is the main antagonist in the film. Biography Giselle is a beautiful yet heartless witch. She attracted a lot of boys with her beauty in her youth but was turned into a parrot for misusing her powers. She was extremely sad when she lost her body. Archie loved her and had a huge crush on her. Giselle didn't love Archie, but know she needed him to become her beautiful self again. Archie keeps Giselle( in her parrot form) with him at all times. Giselle obtains the stone by flying with her parrot wings and grabbing the stone. She becomes a human again and is jubilant. She sees Theresa, who ignored her while she was in parrot form, and waves at her. The stone is placed on her neck. Theresa was taken aback by Giselle's beauty but realized she had the stone on her neck and follows her. Giselle reveals to Archie she was only using him. She thinks Archie wouldn't be able to do anything to her and wouldn't want to anyway-due to his crush on her. Archie asks for a hug and she agrees. She thinks she is free until Theresa approaches her. Theresa realizes she was the bird as she coughs feathers. She is embarrassed and tries to flee until Theresa approaches her again.Giselle is annoyed of listening to her and pushes her against a wall. Giselle gives her a lecture, saying how she just got her life back and doesn't want to become a parrot again. Then Archie approaches her, holding the stone in his hand. Giselle is extremely confused how he got the stone, and is worried Archie might do something bad to her. He shines the stone at her and it glows.Giselle feels uncomfortable as the purple stone hexes her. This means something is going to happen to her. She looks at her neck, still wondering why the stone wasn't there. She mutters' How did you...? What are you...?'. She coughs and feathers appear around her. She smiles innocently at Theresa, hoping nothing bad will happen to her. Then she coughs even more feathers , and feathers surround her entirely. Theresa is completely shocked , she has never seen this happen to a woman as beautiful as Giselle before. Giselle panics as she stares at her feet , which were once clear and smooth, as they become parrot feet. These feet replicate her feet as a bird. She hysterically panics and says ' How did you..?! Wait, please, oh no.". The transformation is not done. Both Archie and Theresa stare at her beautiful face, which is frozen in fear. She is extremely fearful, as she knew she was becoming a parrot again. She sneezes and much more feather squak out , but more importantly she sprouts a beak. She is heavily humiliated and tries to stop the squaking noise coming from her mouth. She can no longer speak. Archie lowers the grip on the stone as her body lowers down to the height of a parrot. She tries to beg Archie to stop but she can't as she can't speak. Theresa is extremely shocked. Giselle falls under her pretty dress and becomes a parrot once again. Archie says " I liked you better as a bird" and Giselle's plans of defeating the Russo's and embarrassing Archie were foiled. Giselle was once a lady of extreme beauty, but now she is a bird. Gallery'' Screenshot_43305.jpg|Giselle begs Archie to not turn her into a parrot when her feet become parrot feet Screenshot_43306.jpg|She sprouts a beak and can only squak Screenshot_43307.jpg|She looks around her seeing if people can help her Screenshot_43308.jpg|She tries to use her powers to break the spell but fails Screenshot_43309.jpg|She becomes a full parrot Jennifer_Alden.gif|The full transformation. download.jpg|Giselle dumping Archie Category:2000s Category:Blonde Category:Feathers Category:Humiliated Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Turned into Object or Animal Category:Witch Category:Defeated By Magic Category:Comical Defeat